


Enjoyable Negotiations

by jeweledleaves



Series: A Strategic Romance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Naughty Stuff, Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the General's paramour has its perks, but there is something else that you want, and you are going to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyable Negotiations

A resolute CRASH echoed throughout the control center. You winced. The Commander was at it again. You could see your ginger general scowling in the hall, stalking over to him. 

“Ren, Stop being a child!” He yelled, Standing just behind him.  
You sighed. It wasn’t a normal day on the Finalizer if Hux and the Commander weren’t fighting. You returned to your task, which was writing a propaganda missive, pamphlets to be dropped in those agrarian planets that you were trying to court for the First Order.

You still couldn’t believe that he had taken your suggestions to heart.

That fox. 

You smiled, editing an image on the pamphlet, humming softly to yourself. Yes, you did enjoy General Hux, both in and out of the bedroom. His sharp demeanor outside gave way to a sarcastic wit you couldn’t help but adore.  
Let’s face it, you were developing feelings for the man, and fast.

Your smile faded slowly. 

You couldn’t express this new found joy to him. You had realized it several days ago, when you were curled against his lanky frame, enjoying the soft warmth of his body. You had been tired, and his bed had been so comfortable.  
Plush, of course, and expensive. Far superior to your barracks style housing.  
He had sat up, pulling you with him, brushing your hair back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” His voice had been smooth against your ear, his tone non-negotiable. You had opened your mouth to respond, but he continued. “I have paperwork, and no one needs to see you leaving my quarters any later than right now.” 

You hadn’t even bothered to ask if you could stay, yet he was giving you no option. You had drug on your clothes and slunk out, feeling more like a cheap one night stand that the general’s 4-month paramour. 

The only thing you hated about Hux was his strict observation of decorum and propriety. You sighed, leaning back into your chair. You wondered if there was a way to fix that.

___________________________________________________________________________________

“He is so insufferable!” Hux yelled, bringing his fist to the table with a resounded thud.  
You were sitting in his office, watching him blow off steam about the Commander. You nodded in agreement with him.

“He can be quite a lot to handle, sir.” 

“You don’t understand, day in and day out, this is all I put up with. It is as though the Supreme Leader expects me to be his babysitter” Your general’s face was red, his wide with fury.

“You’re the most qualified person for the job, sir.” You sat back, flipping through the pages of the missive he had given you when you had walked in. Something utterly boring, but apparently very important.  
Your retort seemed to freeze him. He looked at you through icy eyes. 

“Excuse me?”

“You are the most qualified to babysit the Commander, sir.” You repeated, setting down the papers. “You are of a high enough rank, incredibly disciplined, and the only one he can’t just kill and get away with it. You are in essence his babysitter.” You looked at him, raising your eyebrow. “Or are you just now realizing it?” 

He leaned over the desk. “Do you think I am his babysitter?”

“It isn’t about what I think, Sir. It is about what the Supreme Leader thinks. What Ren thinks.” You felt his glare on you, and you fed off of his gaze. You could feel it travel up your body, and you knew his hunger in your bones.

“Strip.” He commanded. 

Ah yes. Angry sex. You smirked. 

Not today. 

“No.” You stated simply, crossing your legs, letting him glimpse your underwear from under the uniform skirt you were wearing.  
He paused. A frown on his face. 

“No?” 

“No, General.” You stood up, “Not unless you are willing to do something for me.” You smiled, drawing your finger down his cheek. He grabs it, drawing it into his mouth, sucking on it. Your face heats up, but you stand your ground. “Just one little thing, sir. I want to be able to stay in your room overnight.” He released your finger, a scowl on his face. 

“No.”

“No?”

“Absolutely not, and I won’t be ordered around by a teacher-turned soldier. You aren’t going to barter your body to me for favors like a common slut.” You frowned.

“You don’t think kicking me out of your room after sex doesn’t already make me feel like one?” 

“This isn’t negotiable.” He replied. Fine. If he was going to be that way.

“Well then I will excuse myself, General.” And you walked out without another moment's conversation. 

You would win this one. You already knew it. 

And so began your campaign to seduce the general, again.

___________________________________________________________

You had learned how to hem your clothing at the academy, so your hemlines got shorter, and your regulation heels (required with the skirt) suddenly look much more scandalous.  
When you were working near him, you made sure to highlight your body, brushing against him whenever you crossed paths, dropping innocent objects and picking them up oh so slowly.

Yes. You would get this.

A week into your experiment. You started to notice cracks in his façade. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you and was more irritable.  
He had gotten downright nasty in a strategy meeting that morning, yelling at one of the aids when they dropped a file and you bent down to pick it up.

Yes, you had him. Now to put that nail in the coffin.

________________________________________________________

The General’s refresher was just so much nicer than yours. You sighed softly under the heat of the water. 

Yes, he was at dinner, and while the general was away the cats would play. 

Speaking of Millicent, you needed to remind Hux that she was running low on food. 

You smiled, stepping out of the shower, towel drying yourself before laying down in his soft bed.  
You waited only a few minutes, you knew the man’s schedule well enough to know when he’d be back from dinner. 

You could hear him open the door. Your thighs clenched in anticipation. Frankly you hadn’t enjoyed this week of celibacy either.

He huffed, setting down his coat in the foyer before opening his bedroom door. You stretched languidly.  
“Hello, General.” You purred, arching your back so he could get a better view. 

It was only a beat of a moment before he was shedding his clothes, meeting you on the bed and pulling you to him. He hissed into your ear. 

“Have you come to ask for forgiveness, pet.” You only smirked.

“Oh no, sir, I’ve come to make you beg for it.” You moved, escaping his grip and pinning him to the bed. Yes, he was taller and in theory stronger than you, but you were still a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom. 

You stroked his dick, enjoying how his head fell back, and his strong hands clenched at the sheets. You leaned over him, running your tongue along his shaft, he shivered under you. You took him into your mouth, working the bottom of his dick with your hand. He was moaning, and you could feel his muscles tense. 

So you stopped. 

Sitting up, triumphant. 

He was panting, his eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. He blinked a few times.

“Why?” He groaned, looking at you with heavily, lust laden eyes. “Why are you the bane of my existence?” You smiled, trying your best to appear sweet and innocent. 

“Sir, all I asked for was just one little, teensy, thing.” You kissed his stomach, waiting expectantly. “I don’t want all these people to keep hitting on me.” You shrugged. “They think I’m unattached. And I am quiet the catch, you know.” You gestured to yourself dramatically. “It would be a shame if one of them tried to take advantage of the fact that for all intents and purposes I am a single woman.” 

Now that got the General’s attention. 

He was by nature possessive and you would have never in a million years attempted to flirt with someone else to get back at him, but stroking your own ego was never out of the question. He leaned up, pulling you into a hard kiss, and down into his stomach. 

“Give me the names of these insubordinate officers and I will have the punished accordingly.” He growled into your ear, you felt yourself growing wetter by the second.

“Nnh, but General, why do that, when you can just parade me around and let them all know that I am your personal whore.” His hand was on your clit, working it just the way he knew you needed.  
Hux was a very good lover, attentive, and once he figured out what you liked, it was done. You moaned softly into his shoulder, burying your face there. 

“Is that what you want, love?” You could feel your body freeze and liquefy at that term. “Do you want them to know who you belong to?”

“Yes, sir.” You responded, aligning your body with his, sliding onto his cock and sitting up. “I want them all to know.” You started off softly, picking up the pace as he started moving his hips to meet yours. You were riding him in earnest as he teased your clit, letting you get closer and closer to that point. 

You met your end before he did, his easy work on body leaving you feeling like gelatin, but you continuing your mission until you felt him release into you, loving the sound of your name on his lips.  
Afterwards, he pulled you to him, like he did most nights after sex, allowing you to curl against him, your body still sensitive from your activities. He kissed your forehead.

“Can I stay?” You asked, tousling his hair, enjoying how the red looked in the soft light from outside. He sighed.

“Yes.” He kissed your lips. “You can stay. I’ll sign paperwork tomorrow, authorizing you to move into my rooms.” You almost gasped in surprise.

“Roommates?” You asked, thoughtfully. He snorted. 

“Is that the term you use when describing your partner?” You felt yourself grow warm, snuggling against him. 

“I’d use the word lovers. Bed-mates.” You responded, “Thank you general.” 

“I should have done it far earlier than I have.” He answered back. 

“You didn’t want to spoil me?” You teased. “Didn’t want the base to know that you were fucking such a beautiful woman?” 

“Everyone will know now.” He stroked your hair. “You were driving me mad this week.” 

“Wort it.” You mumbled, yawning softly. “Now let’s go to sleep Hux.”

You were just as pleased the next day, when you woke up to the pleasant sight of your General dressing himself.  
All worth it.

Even more so when Millicent clawed her master for his lack of attention that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. School is out, finals are done, and free time = more time to write.  
> So please enjoy this little continuation of my last Hux smut.  
> It is for you.


End file.
